There Goes My Life
by rockstar1212
Summary: Re-Posted Version: Told from the father's POV. Hannah's life, normal? Probably for her, she probably doesn't realize her parents really don't love each other... Read and Review! Pairing: Don't find out until the end, not what you expect from me.


**Junior Year at Pacific Coast Academy:**

_"I'm pregnant..." she spoke those words with such a shaking voice._

_"No, you're not." I told her, unsure of what else to say._

_"Yes, I am. I took the test, it was blue." She looked ready to cry, but she didn't._

**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**

_All I could think as I watched her walk off with her friends was, how stupid am I? I slept with a girl I don't like, and got her pregnant. How stupid can a 17 year old boy get? I had such big dreams ahead of me. I wanted to live on the Pacific Coast, but I know she won't like that. She's always said she wants to go back to her hometown after we graduate._

**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.**

_Everything I had hoped for seemed to be getting farther and farther out of my reach. I had wanted to be famous, so much for that. I know she'll want our child to have as much of a normal life as possible._

**And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...**

_I guess we'll just wait and see what happens. I hope everything works out. Here she comes, with all her friends. Her best friend, my best friend's girlfriend, looks really mad. She glares at me as they walk by, but I don't know what to say or do._

**Three Years Later (age 20):**

_I always used to wonder what I'd be doing when I was twenty years old. Now I'm actually doing it, but it's far from my original plans. I live with the girl I can't stand, just so our child can have the stability she needs._

_I walk into the kitchen and go to the refridgerator. I stop infront of it, thinking back to the last three years. Man, how I hated changing my daughter, Hannah's, diapers. Now we have her potty trained. YES! I swear we probably went through about ten thousand diapers. At least, it seemed that way._

_I look at the refridgerator door and smile. It's covered in drawings and paintings. And there is a little picture pasted on a piece of paper with a finger-painting also attached to it. I smile at the sight. The picture is of me, Hannah, and her mom smiling in the backyard. I look at Hannah and her mom. Oh how they look alike. The finger-painting is of three people, a mom, a dad, and a little girl._

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

_That night he takes her hand, leading her to the stairs. Her mother stands at the top, waiting for her. She turns and hugs him tight, while her teddy bear sits at her side. She grabs the bear and heads up the steps. She's still a little shaky with the stairs, but she does pretty good. He smiles at her._

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**

_She turns at the top of stairs, and smiles at him again. Her mom is watching, holding out her hand for the little girl. He blows a kiss to the girl, and she laughs. She says those words that he loves hearing her say._

_"I love you, daddy. Good night." She says, and turns to walk away with her mom. He smiles at their backs, and laughs slightly at the teddy bear that is being drug along behind the three year old._

**He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.**

**11 years later( Hannah is age 14, parents are 31):**

She's standing outside, loading the last suitcase into the already full car. Her best friend, Claire Matthews, is sitting in the backseat waiting for Hannah. Claire's parents, Zoey and Chase Matthews, are sitting in the front with Chase in the driver's seat. Today, his little girl is going to boarding school. She's starting the nineth grade tomorrow at Pacific Coast Academy. He and her mother smile as she runs to them, hugging them for the first time when her friends are around.

**She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**

They hug her back as she lets go to get in the car. She smiles and she and Claire wave as the car pulls down the road. She rolls down the window on her side, and sticks her head out.

"I love you daddy! I love you mommy! Good-bye!" She waves and rolls the window back up. They smile. He turns to her mother, still smiling.

**And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.**

"I thought it would be hard to have a child so young," He starts and her mom nods, "But it really wasn't that bad. We make a pretty good team."

"Yea I guess. You're a lot better dad than I ever expected." She smiles, and he realizes it's the first time she's ever said the word 'dad' to him. If she has to, she'll say father or parent. But mainly, she avoids it.

"Yea well, I never thought you'd be the mother of my first and only child. What'd you say, Nicole, wanna go eat somewhere? It's on me." He smiles a little as he says it. Then sees her frown. "I mean as friends and the parents of Hannah...and..."

"I know what you mean, Logan. I know you don't like me. You just hung around for Hannah's sake. I know you wanted to go to Hollywood and everything. Now that she's gone, you can leave. I'll be fine." Nicole tells him as she turns to walk away.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Logan asks her, and she stops.

"Then...don't." She tells him simply, before continuing into the house.

He smiles, and he knows that everything will be fine. He knows that Nicole will always be there. He knows he can't take back the past, but he also doesn't regret it anymore. He knows that somewhere, someone had a plan for this to happen to him. And now that he knows, it's okay. He watches Nicole as she walkes up the steps, she turns for a minute and smiles. He thinks the last thoughts in his head, before following her.

**There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.**

**AN: Ok so this was my first try at something other than DL. I don't think it was as good as I'd hoped. Tell me what you think? That'd make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Logan, Nicole, Chase or Zoey (they belong to Nick and the producer of the show). I made up Claire and Hannah, so I really don't own them. The song is There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney, so I don't own that either. Wow I own like nothing here do i?**

**-Breanna**


End file.
